Roz Washington
Roz Washington ist die derzeitige Trainerin des William McKinley High School Synchronschwimmer Teams und der Cheerios. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in der Folge Will will. Sie wird von NeNe Leakes dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Drei' thumb|left|Roz erklärt Sam ihre RegelnIn Will will wird sie als neuer Charakter eingeführt. Sie wird als der Trainer des Synchronschwimmer Teams der William McKinley High School vorgestellt. Als Sam sich bei dem Team umschaut, bringen Vinny und Webber, Mitglieder des Teams, ihn zu Roz. Sie sagt von sich selbst, dass sie bei der bei den Olympischen Spielen in Peking 2008 die Bronzemedaille für individuelles Synchronschwimmen gewonnen hat. Sie hat nur eine große Regel in ihrem Team: "Wenn du in meinen Pool pinkelst, töte ich dich!". Außerdem scheint es später so als hätte sie den New Directions und Will ihren Pool ausgeliehen. thumb|Roz macht sich über Sue lustigIn Spanisches Blut 'wird sie von Figgins als Hilfe zu den Cheerios geholt, da die Cheerios letztes Jahr verloren hatten, da Sue Brittany durch eine Kanone schießen wollte. Sue gefällt das gar nicht, doch in Roz findet sie einen neuen Feind. Roz macht sich über sie lustig, da ihre Choreografien immer dieselben sind und Sue älter als Gott wäre. Roz macht sich vor allem darüber lustig als sie erfährt das Sue schwanger ist. Sie hat vor, die Cheerios neu zu erwecken und einen neuen Stil rein zu bringen. In 'Auf dem Weg macht sie Sue deutlich, dass sie ihren Job übernehmen will. thumb|left|Roz macht sich wieder über Sue lustigIn Im Schatten des Bruders gibt Figgins ihr eine Festeinstellung als Cocaptain der Cheerios und sie macht sich weiterhin darüber lustig, dass Sue ein Baby bekommt. Sie sagt das ihr Baby ihr Enkel sein wird, es ein erwachsenes Baby wird und hofft das es Sand mag, da nichts anderes aus diesen Brüsten kommen wird. thumb|Roz erzählt von ihrer TanteIn Am Ende aller Kräfte hört sie einen Witz von Santana über Coach Beiste wegen ihres Veilchens und meint, dass sie es von Cooter hätte. Mit Sue und Shannon konfrontiert sie die Mädchen damit und erzählt ihnen von ihrer Tante, die von ihrem mann geschlagen wurde. Sie geben den Mädchen die Aufgabe einen Song über Powerfrauen zu singen, die ihren Männern sagen: "Erhebst du die Hand gegen micht, bin ich weg!" um ihnen begreiflich zu machen, dass das Thema nichts ist, worüber man sich lustig macht. Nachdem die Mädels Cell Block Tango performt haben, nennt Roz sie "irre", da sie die Aufgabe vollkommen falsch interpretiert haben. Mit Sue sucht sie Shannon, die während der Performance aus der Aula geflüchtet ist und findet sie in einem leeren Klassenzimmer. Diese beichtet ihnen, dass Cooter sie geschlagen hat und Roz will wissen warum sie sich nicht gewehrt hat, da sie ihn locker hätte zurückschlagen können. Shannon erklärt, dass sie kein gewalttätiger Mensch ist, worauf Sue und Roz von ihr wollen, dass sie Cooter verlässt. thumb|left|Roz passt es gar nicht, dass Sue die Cheerios wieder übernimmtIn And the winner is... 'ist sie sauer über den Sieg der New Directions , da so Sue ihren Job als Leiterin der Cheerios wieder bekommt. thumb|Roz möchte mit Sue zusammen arbeitenIn 'Zukunft voraus ' gratuliert sie Sue zu ihrem Sieg bei den Nationals und ihrer Wiederkehr als Leiterin der Cheerios. Sie ermutigt Sue dazu mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten und dafür zu sorgen das Rektor Figgins gefeurt wird, da er ein Idiot ist. Als sie den Raum verlässt macht sie noch eine witzige Anmerkung über Sues Alter und ihr Baby. 'Staffel Vier thumb|left|Roz verlangt den SchwurIn Süße Träume kehrt Roz Washington vom Training des nordkoreanischen Schwimmerteams mit Dennis Rodman zurück an die McKinley zurück und will nach Sues Entlassung die Cheerios übernehmen. Sie ist gegenüber Blaine skeptisch, da dieser Co-Captain ist, trotz des Faktes, dass er nie an einem Training der Cheerios teilgenommen hat und glaubt, dass er Sue mit einem Fluch belegt hat, der sie dazu gebracht hat, eine Waffe mit in die Schule zu bringen und so tollpatschig machte, dass sie sie fallen ließ, wodurch sich zwei Schüsse lösten. Als Becky meint, dass er nichts damit zu tun hätte, wird Roz auch ihr gegenüber misstrauisch und lässt die beiden einen mündlichen Schwur, da ein Blutsschwur nicht legal und außerdem gefährlich wäre, leisten, der besagt, dass die zwei sie nie mit einem Fluch belegen, der sie dumm da stehen lässt. thumb|Roz verlangt, dass Figgins etwas gegen Becky unternimmtIn Licht aus ' sieht man sie, wie sie von den Cheerios verlangt, dass sie sich eine Rippe entfernen lassen sollen, was Blaine besorgt. Becky möchte, dass Sue wieder zurückkehrt, da Roz immer fies zu ihr ist und sie anschreit, was in einer Rückblende zu sehen ist, immer noch glaubend, dass diese Sues erwachsene Tochter ist. Während ''Little Girls trainiert sie die Cheerios und bringt später Becky in Figgins´ Büro, da diese sie "Coach Schokoladencremetorte" genannt hat. Sie verlangt von ihm, dass er etwas dagegen unternimmt und stürmt aus dem Zimmer. thumb|left|Roz liest sich Brittanys Thesen durchIn '''Vom Finden der Liebe ist Roz in ihrem Büro, als es laut an der Tür klopft. Sie ruft, dass die Person hereinkommen soll, doch als es weiterklopft macht sie die Tür auf und sieht Brittany mit einem Hammer in der Hand. Sie sagt, dass sie ihre 95 Thesen anschlägt, warum sie die Cheerios verlässt. Roz sieht besorgt aus, als sie beginnt die Thesen durchzulesen und sieht dann, wie Brittany ihre Cheeriosuniform anbrennt. Sie ist bestürzt und hat Angst um ihre Haare, woraufhin sie das Feuer löscht. 'Staffel Fünf' thumb|Roz fürchtet um ihren JobIn Liebe, Liebe, Liebe ruft Sue, die neue Rektorin, Roz und Will in ihr Büro. Roz befürchtet, dass Sue sie feuern will, da sie die Cheerios übernommen hat, als Sue entlassen wurde. Sie gibt zu, dass es einige Dinge gibt, die Sue ihr vorwerfen könnte, zum Beispiel dass sie leistungsverbessernde Drogen genommen hat, um ihre Bronzemedaille zu bekommen, dass sie eine Kreditkarte gefälscht hat oder dass sie ihr Auto gestohlen hat. In ihrem Büro sagt Sue ihnen jedoch nur, dass sie will, dass die Cheerios und die New Directions erfolgreich sind und sie Roz und Will nicht feuern wird, wenn sie erneut die Nationals gewinnen. thumb|left|Roz zerrt Bree in Sues BüroAm Tag nach dem Ball schleppt Roz in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Bree in Sues Büro. Sie fordert, dass Bree dafür bestraft wird, dass sie dafür gesorgt hat, dass Tina am Ball mit Slushies übergossen wurde. Sue befördert Bree stattdessen zum Headchearleader und lobt sie dafür, dass sie einen neuen Weg gefunden hat, den Glee Club zu terrorisieren. Roz ist davon geschockt und erinnert sie daran, dass sie noch letzte Woche wollte, dass die New Directions die Nationals gewinnen. Sue erklärt, dass die New Directions immer dann am besten waren, wenn sie an der Schule einen Feind hatten. thumb|Roz präsentiert Sue die TrophäeIn Die Stadt der Engel kehrt sie von den nationalen Cheerleader-Meisterschaften zurück, welche sie gewonnen hat und präsentiert Sue die Trophäe. Diese gesteht, dass sie nicht gedacht hätte, dass Roz es in sich hätte, die Cheerios zu den Nationals zu bringen und sogar zum Sieg zu führen. Coach Washington erzählt Sue, dass diese nicht der einzige Grund des Erfolges ist, welche Roz an diesem Punkt für ein wenig arrogant hält, da sie nur so selbstgefälllig sein kann, wenn sie 16 weitere nationale Meisterschaften gewonnen hat. Durch ihren Sieg erhält Roz die Erlaubnis, die Cheerios weiter zu coachen und darf gehen. Sie schiebt die Trophäe aus dem Büro und meint zu Will, der im Vorzimmer auf seinen Termin bei Sue wartet, dass sie diesen Sommer in ihrer Hütte in St. Tropez feiern wird. 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|left|Roz fragt Darrell ausRoz ist in Mashup zusammen mit Quinn, Sue und Tina in Sues Büro und fragen Beckys Freund Darrell aus. Roz verwechselt wie üblich Becky mit Sues Tochter Robin und ist erstaunt, als Sue ihr mitteilt, dass sie nicht dieselbe Person sind. Sie ist noch erstaunter, als Sue fortfährt, dass alle ihr nahstehenden Personen, wie ihre Schwester, ihre beste Freundin Becky und ihre Tochter Robin Down-Syndrom haben. Anschließend hört sich Roz das Verhör von Darrell an. Persönlichkeit Sie ist erwiesener Olympioniekin und will alles dafür tun um Figgins loszuwerden. Sie hält ihn für völlig unfähig und plant schon wie man ihn feuern könnte, dafür wollte sie sogar mit Sue zusammenarbeien. Zu Becky ist sie oft sehr fieß und schreit sie an. Sie macht sich oft über Sue lustig und ihr Alter in Verbindung mit ihrem Baby. Außerdem hällt sie Sue für nicht fähig die Cheerios zu leiten da sie immer die selben Choreografien macht und sogar oft zu spät ist. Sie möchte unbedingt ihren Job, den se auch bekommt, da Figgins sehr von ihr beeindruckt ist obwohl sie ihn loswerden möchte. Trivia *Sie hatte einen Dreier mit Michael Phelps. *Sie aß Nudeln mit dem Präsidenten. *Sie liebt es, Witze über Sue und ihr Baby zu machen. *Sie denkt, dass sie ein besserer Coach ist als Sue. *Wie Sue redet sie die Leute mit Spitznamen an. *Sie nennt sich selbst ein "Kind des Ghettos". (Süße Träume) *Sie gewann eine Bronze-Medaillie für individuelles Synchronschwimmen bei den Olympischen Spielen 2008 in Peking. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Cheerios